bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetest And Finest
Sweetest And Finest * Season #: 7 * Season Ep #: 5 * Overall Ep#: 111 Plot The CandyCakes meet a monster who works for a famous cookie company in Jupiter Town, and he decides to recruit on Lollipop Pops for the creation of their newest cookie product. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to the living room in the Rainbow House. Lemon Drop and Gelatin Soft are there, ribbon dancing.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Lemon, can you attempt the mega twirl?" * [Lemon Drop] "I don't know. Can you show me how?" * [Gelatin Soft] "Watch; you get in a good position, and you gotta get in the mood. Everything that surrounds you must be in good range. And...proceed with the mega twirl." (And there he goes; he starts with a big leap in the air, followed by a double spin, and it finishes off with big ribbon twirl.) * [Gelatin Soft] "Not that hard, right?" * [Lemon Drop] "Um....that...looks interesting." * [Gelatin Soft] "Go on, Lemon. Try it." * [Lemon Drop] "Okay." (And she does, but fails when she falls after the big leap.) * [Lemon Drop] "It's...harder than I thought." * [Gelatin Soft] "Oh, Lemon. You're not trying hard enough. Go on, try it again." * [Lemon Drop] "Okay." (She gets up and tries to do the move again. This time, she does it successfull and joins Gelatin as he does it.) * [Lemon Drop] "Oh! I did it!" * [Gelatin Soft] "I knew you could do it." (The doorbell rings.) * [Lemon Drop] "I'll get it." (She heads towards the door, and sees who it is. It opens, and it's a dragon; its body is a very light gray, purple spikes run down from head to tail, and his eyes are red. His name is Bonch.) * [Bonch] "Excuse me. Is this the home of the SourBakes?" * [Lemon Drop] "Oh. No. This is the CandyCakes' home." * [Bonch] "Oh, that's right. Sorry. I must be confused. I must be getting lost around here." * [Lemon Drop] "That's okay. Jupiter Town is a rather large place." * [Bonch] "It's about time I found the right place. Oh, my name is Bonch. I live on the other side of Jupiter. Uh, perhaps you heard of this company called 'Bonch Crunch Industries'?" * [Lemon Drop] "You mean the company that makes...?" * [Bonch] "Yep. I work for the company that sells those flavor-coated cookies. Yes, that's exactly what I'm talking about." * [Gelatin Soft] "Goodness, what are you doing here? Clearly, someone who works for the most devine cookie company in Jupiter is far too busy to be touring." * [Bonch] "Yes. Mostly that's what people think I would do. But today, I thought I take a break from that, and see the wonders of this wonderful town, and to start on something that I've been looking forward to doing for a long time." * [Lemon Drop] "And that is?" * [Bonch] "Becoming a musician. It's always been my pleasure. And I already started writing a few songs. Here, look at these." (He pulls out a few papers.) * [Bonch] "This is the first song I wrote. It's called 'The Joys of Summer'." * [Gelatin Soft] "Amazing. What else do you have?" * [Bonch] "I've got this." (pulls out another paper) "This is my favorite one. I named this one 'When You're Sleeping'." * [Gelatin Soft] "Love the title. What else?" * [Bonch] "Well, let me see. I have a bunch of them, and I've got my notebook with me. You know, just in case if I have an idea and want to get it on paper." * [Gelatin Soft] "How fantastic. What made you decide to do this?" * [Bonch] "Well, when you got time on your hands, you can always get a piece of paper and some pencils, and capture the sounds you hear when you're inside or outside." * [Gelatin Soft] "That sounds interesting. Oh, while you're here, we can introduce you to our brothers and sisters. You have time for that, right?" * [Bonch] "Oh, sure. And maybe I can learn some things about you guys." (The scene cuts to the balcony, where the rest of the CandyCakes are.) * [Lollipop Pops] "So guys, what do you think this hat would go best on?" * [Caramel Cider] "I don't know, but you'll think of somethin'." (Gelatin, Lemon, and Bonch entered the scene.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Hey, Gelatin and Lemon. What brings you guys here?" * [Gelatin Soft] "Well, this dragon right here wants to meet you all. And guess what else?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "What?" * [Gelatin Soft] "He works for one of the most famous cookie companies in Jupiter." * [Cotton Puffy] "No way!" * [Bonch] "Way. So you guys are the CandyCakes right? It's nice meeting you all. I've learned so much about you guys. I was just visiting on account of this one of the greatest towns on the planet. And it practically is the inspiration for most of my songs. As you kinda figured out, I'm a songwriter and a musician, and I work for the Bonch Crunch Industries cookie company." * [Choco Cream] "Cool! I can't believe I'm meeting someone who works for a cookie company." * [Bonch] "And the best part is I can take my work to all sorts of different locations. By the way, my name is Bonch, and as you notice, I'm a dragon." * [Lollipop Pops] "It's great to meet you, Bonch. And welcome to our wonderful town. You'll find that a lot of people here might be friendly. Just saying." * [Bonch] (chuckles) "Well, I'm pretty sure that I'll find this place as great as they said in the brochure." (Scene cuts to the living room.) * [Bonch] "Wow! It's so colorful in here! It's awesome!" * [Cinnamon Buns] "It is. That's why it's called the Rainbow House." * [Blueberry Jam] "I'm curious, Bonch. What is your most favorite part of working at a cookie company?" * [Bonch] "Oh, that's easy; knowing that I get to taste test the many cookies we make every day." * [Snicker Doodle] "What are your favorite kinds?" * [Bonch] "Well, maybe out latest favorite, chocolate macaroons." * [Cotton Puffy] "Wow! I bet it'll taste as great as it sounds." * [Bonch] "Oh, it does. You want to know some of out secrets?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Uh, are you sure about that?" * [Bonch] "I won't tell if you won't." * [Lollipop Pops] "Okay." * [Bonch] "We are currently coming up with something so amazing it that it will make everyone in the entire room run out to get some." * [Rainbow Flavor] "And what's that?" * [Bonch] "It's one of the new types that we just came up with. It's called great red macaroons." * [Sugar Pie] "Ooh. That sounds good." * [Bonch] "They are. And I got some right here for you guys to try. Here. I got plenty." (The CandyCakes take a macaroon from the bag and taste it. Their smiles show their agreement of it being the best cookie they ate.) * [Bonch] "What do you think?" * [Lemon Drop] "It's great." * [Bonch] "Thanks. Anyway, I thought that I would make it my honor and have one of you guys help me in the production of one of my most complicated cookie types yet." * [Vanilla Cake] "Let me guess; the Jupiter custard cookie?" * [Bonch] "Yep. But before I do that, I want your modest opinions of what you think about Bonch Crunch Industries." * [CandyCakes] "The greastest cookie industry on the planet!" * [Bonch] "Heh. I'm surprised. But like I said, I have to choose one, and that one special someone is...Lollipop." * [Lollipop Pops] "Me?" * [Bonch] "I heard a lot about you over the years. You look like you got some knowledge in you, girl." * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh. Yeah. I get that a lot." * [Bonch] "Uh-huh. You're going to get a lot more that that when you start making your own cookie type." * [Lollipop Pops] "Great!" * [Bonch] "All you have to do is figure out which flavor you want to add to the mix, and we'll whip it up." * [Lollipop Pops] "Wow! I can't wait to bring out my creative genius with the average kitchen experience I have!" * [Bonch] "Well, I figued you would say that. Hey, tell you what, come by the headquarters tomorrow, and we'll talk about what we have in store for you." * [Lollipop Pops] "Okay. See you there." (Bonch heads out the door.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I can't believe it. I'm gonna make some cookies for Bonch Crunch Industries. It's a dream come true, and I can't wait to get started." (Cut to the headquarters of said place. Lollipop floats through the open door and is amazed of what she saw.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh! I can't believe this! Look at this place." (Bonch approaches.) * [Bonch] "I'm glad you liked it. We took a lot of time to make this place what it is right now." * [Lollipop Pops] "Hello, Bonch. I can't wait to see how my cookie creation will turn out." * [Bonch] "Well, you don't have to wait, because we came up with some ideas." * [Lollipop Pops] "Great." * [Bonch] "Now, you just need to come in this room and choose which one you enjoy the most." * [Lollipop Pops] "I'm on it!" (The two head to one of the taste testing rooms. Standing in the room they enter are three plates with three different types of cookies.) * [Bonch] "Okay, Lollipop. Here are the flavors that you will get to taste. The one you enjoy the most will have your name on it, and will become our next type." * [Lollipop Pops] "Okay. Let's get started." * [Bonch] "Good. Have a seat over there." (Lollipops floats to the chaiir next to her and sits down.) * [Bonch] "Here's the first flavor we have for you: We call this one mintcream custard. Try it." (Lollipop takes that one cookie from the plate and tastes it.) * [Lollipop Pops] "It's, uh...minty and custard-y. Maybe the best one I've had, but I won't know it until I taste the others." * [Bonch] "Okay. Here's the next one; strawberry chip cookie. This one took us a while to come up with the recipse, but we managed to whip it up." (Lollipop takes a strawberry chip cookie from the next plate and tastes that one.) * [Bonch] "How's that one?" * [Lollipop Pops] "It has a nice strawberry taste to it, but I should hold off my decision until I taste the last one." * [Bonch] "Alrighty. This last one should get you ratified if nothing else does. This one is called twilight wafer. Now I must tell you this in advance so you'll get the jist, but this type of cookie has what we call a certified limit taste. That's when we try a cookie we recently made and have yet come to a decision on whether or not we should sell it to the market." * [Lollipop Pops] "I'm ready for it." (The last plate is brought up to Lollipop. She looks at it and picks it up; it was popped into her mouth.) * [Bonch] "How's that one?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I don't know. I'm getting something from this cookie...It's...it's..." * [Bonch] "Come on, girl. Spit it out." * [Lollipop Pops] "I've...I have never tasted anything that..." * [Bonch] "So you like it?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Yes...I do." * [Bonch] "Really? Yes! Do you know how long I've been waiting for someone to say that?" * [Lollipop Pops] "No." * [Bonch] "This long! Since you liked the twilight wafer cookie, I will let you have all the cookies you can ever eat." * [Lollipop Pops] "Wow!" * [Bonch] "Okay, Lolly girl. Which one of these three cookie types should go out for sale?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Hmm...I'm going for...all three of them." * [Bonch] "Huh? A-Are you sure you can't go for one of them, like the strawberry chip cookie or...?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Well, I thought maybe those three can go together in one pack." * [Bonch] "Hey, we never thought of that before. Lolly girl, I think you just saved us. We have been thinking of ways to make this company more efficient in its budget. And because of that, you get to be on the cover of the box." * [Lollipop Pops] "Really?" * [Bonch] "Oh yeah!" * [Lollipop Pops] (happy squeal) "This is the greatest day ever! I can't wait for the cookies to come out." * [Bonch] "Yep. And we better make more in the meantime." * [Lollipop Pops] "Okay. See you." (Lollipop flies out of the room. Dissolve to two weeks later. Cut to the supermarket; a bunch of cookie boxes with Lollipop's picture on them are on display.) * [Lollipop Pops] "What do you think guys?" * [Blueberry Jam] "They look amazing." * [Lemon Drop] "I never thought our own sister would be part of something as great as making cookie magic." * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh, well, I didn't think it would happen myself. After all, I had the chance to taste test something for a company, and I did." * [Gelatin Soft] "Whatever else you might want to do, we're all glad to be part of it with you." * [Lollipop Pops] "Thanks guys. Now, what do you say we enjoy those cookies?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Yay! Let's get to it!" (The CandyCakes each grabbed a box from the pile and puts a cookie in their mouths. To their amazement, it is delicious.) * [Choco Cream] "Lollipop! These are the greatest cookies I've ever had!" (Bonch walks by.) * [Bonch] "And there's plenty more where that came from." * [Lollipop Pops] "Bonch. What are you doing here?" * [Bonch] "I just wanted to give you thanks for what you did to help Bonch Crunch Industries. Now they're selling like hot cakes. It seems like people think we should make more variety packs. So I wanted to ask you, Lolly Dolly...are you willing to partner up for this?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh. No problem, Bonch." * [Bonch] "So you're willing to do it again?" * [Lollipop Pops] "Of course. I do have some free time this week." * [Bonch] "Okay. See you soon." (leaves the scene) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh, sis, you must be so lucky." * [Lollipop Pops] "Well, I guess I am. I wonder what other kinds of cookies I could come up with. Maybe it could be mint and chocolate custard, or how about blossom delight? Oh, there's so many possibilities. I have to write all my ideas down!" (Everyone laughs as she flew off, and they followed her.) End of episode.